Torchwood: Sleeping beauty style
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: A crack look at Torchwood based on Sleeping beauty. Janto and don't ask where this came from because I have no idea.


Once upon a time there was a kingdom named Torchwood. The King and Queen ruled over a fairly peaceful kingdom and although they had everything they could ever hope for, their deepest desire was to have a child of their own. In time the Queen gave birth to a baby boy whom they named Ianto. The entire kingdom was invited to the celebrations of the prince's birth and amongst the crowds was the fairies which helped defend Torchwood from attacks by different beasts. One by one the fairies moved forward to bestow a gift to the baby.

"I give you the gift of a handsome face." Gwen said as she waved her wand.

"I give you the gift of kindness." Tosh added.

"I give you the gift of quick wittedness." Martha said.

"I give you the gift of courage." Suzie finished.

As the four fairies bestowed their gifts, the doors to the castle burst open and a gust of wind extinguished the candles. A hooded figure stood in the doorway and made their way through the crowds and stopped inform of the cradle. The figure removed his hood and the knights drew their swords as the people screamed in terror. It was the wicked sorcerer Rusty. The citizens of Torchwood lived in fear of Rusty because not only did he control the beasts which frequently attacked their kingdom but he was skilled in an art which allowed him to end and weave the lives of the citizens of Torchwood at his own will. He could kill or maim in the blink of an eye. Rusty approached the infant who gazed up at him with large blue eyes.

"Don't worry Your Highnesses for I too have a gift for the prince." Rusty said as he produced a quill that was used by those who studied his art. "Before he is to reach his twenty-sixth year, the prince shall be poisoned and he shall die!"

"Seize him!" The King yelled but Rusty vanished in a puff of black smoke. The people wept for the fate of their prince for Rusty's powers were too strong to be undone. A young woman moved out of the crowds and nervously approached the King and Queen.

"I may be able to help," the woman said, she too had been educated in the same arts as Rusty but she used her powers for goodness and love instead of evil and murder. She moved towards the prince and produced her own quill. "Dearest prince, while you shall be poisoned before your twenty-sixth year, you shall not die. Instead you shall fall into a powerful and deep sleep that only the kiss of your True Love's shall awaken you from." With that the woman moved through the crowds and vanished.

As the years passed, Ianto grew from a baby into a polite, handsome and quick witted young man. He trained and fought with the knights of Torchwood and was unaware of the curse that had been placed upon him at birth. Ianto had also fallen in love with one of his knights; a handsome and brave man named Jack. However they were yet to fully admit just how much they loved each other. The kingdom had long since forgotten he fear of that dark day, however Rusty had not. On a sunny July day Rusty sent his most demonic monster of them all. A creature that made every child in Torchwood speak as one. At the same time, the beast attacked.

For three long days the knights fought against the beast and finally on the fourth day, they managed to kill it. With its final breath, the beast emitted a toxic gas. Ianto pushed one of his fellow knights out of the way of the gas and inhaled it. The second the poison entered his body, Ianto fell to the ground in a deep sleep and the kingdom wept as they remembered the curse. As the King and Queen moved their son's body to his chambers, Jack fell to the ground and wept, believing his beloved to be dead. As Torchwood mourned, Rusty appeared cackling at their grief and insulting them, calling them a bunch of hysterical women. Jack picked up his sword and began a duel with Rusty. With his courage, skills and good heart Jack defeated the evil Rusty and killed him dead.

Jack fell to his knees and wept for the loss of his beloved Ianto and wept with remorse for not admitting his true feelings for the man he had fallen in love with.

"Why are you crying? He isn't dead, he is only asleep."

Jack looked up to see the woman who had cast the protective spell over Ianto as a baby and ran up to Ianto's bed chamber. He was overcome by Ianto's sleeping figure and knelt beside his lover.

"I love you," Jack whispered and pressed his lips to Ianto's.

Ianto opened his eyes and smiled at Jack. "Hello Jack." He smiled.

"Hello yourself." Jack replied and Ianto smiled at him. "I love you Jack." Ianto whispered and they walked through the palace hand in hand to cheers from the people who were thrilled to see their prince alive and well.

With the evil Rusty defeated, Jack and ianto were able to live happily ever after.


End file.
